FIG. 27 is a sectional view of a conventional surface mount current fuse, and FIG. 28 is a perspective view of an essential part of the fuse. As shown in FIGS. 27 and 28, the conventional surface mount current fuse includes ceramic case 271, ceramic lid 272, space portion 273 formed therebetween, element portion 274 disposed in space portion 273, and external electrodes 275 disposed at both ends of case 271 and connected to element portion 274.
One of the prior arts related to the present invention is Patent Document 1 shown below.
The aforementioned conventional surface mount current fuse has the following inconveniences. It is not easy to form case 271 into a complex shape as shown in FIG. 28 and moreover to form space portion 273 therein because it is made of ceramic material. In addition, it is not production-efficient to design case 271 and lid 272 in different shapes.
The present invention is directed to provide a surface mount current fuse with high production efficiency. Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 1996-222117